


seungchan drabble / oneshot challenge

by byungpeaches



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: i'm trying to repost all my works here.written based on prompts that were sent to mycc(closed).
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 10





	1. click

“Coba tembak Kakak yang itu.”

Padahal Seungwoo cuma lagi kebetulan duduk di deket temen-temen seangkatannya yang lagi _ngospek_ anak baru, tapi suara iseng Namjoo bikin atensinya berubah jadi fokus sama anak baru yang lagi berdiri di depan temen sekelasnya itu.

“Tapi Kak..” Anak di depan Namjoo ngelirik ke arah dia, dan langsung kasih senyum canggung—yang sebenernya malah bikin anak itu keliatan _lucu._

“Berani dong, dek. Disini tugas gue bikin kalian supaya jadi berani.”

Seungwoo langsung liat Namjoo, seolah mereka bisa _telepati_ buat nanya _'kok gue?'_ , tapi tetep aja balesannya cuma senyum ngeledek dari cewek itu.

Anak yang baru aja ngomong sama Namjoo itu sekarang jalan ke arah dia sambil gigitin bibir, tanda gugup. Ngeliat cowok jangkung itu mati-matian nahan malu buat _menuhin syarat_ biar dapet tanda tangan Namjoo, bikin Seungwoo tambah nggak tega. Apalagi, kalau diperhatiin Seungwoo bisa liat kalau anak yang sekarang udah ada di depannya ini sampe _keringetan._

“Kok diem aja?” Namjoo bersuara lagi.

“Saya nggak tau mau bilangnya gimana, Kak.”

Seungwoo langsung nahan ketawa ngedenger polosnya jawaban anak di depannya.

“Yaudah, sini gue dektein.” Balas Namjoo, yang langsung direspon anggukan oleh anak cowok itu.

_“Kak Seungwoo.”_

“Kak Seungwoo..”

_“Bolehkah aku.”_

“Bolehkah aku...”

_“Jadi penjaga hatimu?”_

Cowok jangkung di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti ngikutin perkataan Namjoo, dan seketika itu juga tatapan mereka seolah _terkunci_. Nggak lama, baru kedengeran lanjutan pertanyaannya, tapi dengan volume suara yang jadi tambah kecil.

“Jadi.. penjaga hatimu?”

 _Apa baru aja Seungwoo denger suara 'click' di deketnya?_ Karena untuk beberapa detik, Seungwoo ngerasa _mereka_ —dia dan cowok di depannya, kayak ada di dimensi lain. Bahkan Seungwoo bisa liat semerah apa wajah cowok yang lagi _confess_ ke dia, sebelum kontak mata mereka tiba-tiba terputus.

“Seungwoo, jawab dong?”

Seungwoo seolah balik ke realita, setelah denger suara Namjoo yang manggil namanya.

“ _Eh—_ iya.”

“Makasih, Kak..”

Tanpa sadar Seungwoo senyum ke cowok jangkung di depannya, yang langsung buat anak itu nunduk karena malu.

Tapi, sebelum Seungwoo sempet liat _badge_ nama di baju cowok itu, anaknya udah keburu balik ke depan Namjoo buat ngambil bukunya yang udah ditandatanganin sama Namjoo.

*

Seungwoo sempet mau tanya sama Namjoo soal siapa nama anak yang tempo hari _'confess'_ ke dia, untung aja nggak jadi—soalnya Seungwoo jadi inget kalau cewek itu pelupa parah.

Untungnya sekarang Seungwoo udah nggak mikirin lagi. Dia harus sadar kalau nggak ada yang spesial, yang harus dipikirin dari cowok itu.

_Cowok imut yang kalau senyum pipinya bolong._

Buktinya sampai hari ini dia nggak pernah ketemu sama cowok itu lagi. Hari itu mereka cuma kebetulan aja ketemu, itu juga karena keisengan Namjoo. Dia cuma kebetulan aja duduk di tempat itu.

“Seungwoo, abis ini jangan lupa ke sekret.”

Suara Seungsik bikin dia jadi inget kalau abis ini bakal ada perkenalan sama anggota baru ekskulnya. Sebenernya dia agak males, tapi malah diingetin langsung sama ketuanya sendiri.

“Telat dikit nggak apa-apa ya, Bos?”

“Nggak masalah, yang penting dateng. Gue duluan.”  
  
Seungwoo sebenernya nggak ngerokok, tapi dia tetep ikut kalau temen-temennya lagi pada nongkrong di kantin. Entah itu cuma ngobrolin soal _game_ , atau _anime_ yang lagi tayang—padahal dia nggak nonton.

“Bang, gue duluan ke sekretnya ya. Udah di _chat_ —”

“Seungsik?”

Muka Sejun—adek kelasnya itu langsung merah, ketahuan banget kalau tebakan dia bener.

“Gue juga deh, cabut sekarang.”

Mumpung ada temen bareng ke sana, daripada dia malah nggak jelas kalau cuma sendirian. Mereka berdua langsung pamit ke anak-anak yang lain, sebelum ninggalin kantin yang nggak tau kapan sepinya.  
  
Ternyata kumpulannya di aula sekolah, dan mungkin udah jalan selama setengah jam. Karena waktu dia sama Sejun masuk, lagi ada yang perkenalan di depan pengurus ekskul.

Mereka lewat pintu belakang, melipir langsung ke panggung. Seungwoo langsung duduk di singgasananya, alias _drum stool_ yang udah disiapin karena abis ini kayaknya mereka mau langsung _perform_ buat nyambut anak baru. Gitu juga sama Sejun yang langsung ngetes _bass_ nya.

Mungkin karena mereka berisik di belakang, makanya Sejun langsung ditegor sama Seungsik—padahal dia juga sama berisiknya.

“Lim Sejun, latihannya belum sekarang. Ini adek-adeknya lagi perkenalan jadi nggak kedengeran.”

Sejun langsung berhenti main, dan tentu aja Seungwoo juga. Muka Sejun langsung keliatan _terpukul_ , abis ditegor sama gebetan, bikin Seungwoo nahan ketawa (karena mereka nggal boleh berisik).

Waktu perkenalannya jalan lagi, Seungwoo langsung diem— _karena ini suara yang dia kenal._

“Nama saya Choi Byungchan, sepuluh IPA dua. Ini ekskul pertama saya—jadi untuk kakak-kakak semua, dimohon bimbingannya.”

_Cowok imut yang kalau senyum pipinya bolong._

Dan untuk sekali lagi, Seungwoo ngerasa bisa ngedenger suara _'click'_ waktu cowok itu ngeliat dia—dan senyum ke arahnya.  
  



	2. congratulations

Byungchan nggak pernah mikir dihidupnya yang kebanyakan bercanda, dia malah diseriusin secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya mereka cuma sekedar nongkrong di kantin abis kumpulan ekskul musik, tiba-tiba diajakin sama temen-temennya yang cewek buat _truth or dare._

Yang ada dibayangan Byungchan, mereka bakal seru-seruan ngerjain satu sama lain. Sampe waktu botol yang muter berenti pas nunjuk ke arah ketua ekskul mereka, Kak Seungwoo. Byungchan nggak seberapa merhatiin gimana, tapi seinget dia Kak Seungwoo memang milih _dare_.

Waktu itu, Byungchan lagi diajak ngobrol sama Yeonwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya, ngomongin Hanse yang baru aja dapet _dare_ buat _aegyeo_ ke ibu kantin sampe dapet coca-cola gratis. Untung aja Hanse memang urat malunya tebel, terus si ibu kantin yang kayaknya udah capek denger suara yang malah kedengeran kayak kakek-kakek. Intinya Hanse berhasil sama _dare_ yang dikasih ke dia.

Pokoknya Byungchan masih ketawa-ketawa, sampe Kak Seungwoo selesai ngomong terus semua orang diem dan jadi ngeliatin dia.

“Gue maunya Byungchan.”

Bodohnya Byungchan nggak nanya dulu konteksnya, dan malah langsung jawab sambil nyengir lebar, “Gue juga mau kok, Kak.”

Anehnya setelah dia ngomong gitu semua langsung bubar, ninggalin dia sama kakak kelasnya itu. Byungchan langsung bingung, terus buru-buru _chat_ Hanse yang malah ikutan ninggalin dia.

Byungchan kaget banget, tau-tau Kak Seungwoo malah bawain tasnya. Terus dia malah ngikut aja yang taunya dibawa masuk ke mobil yang lebih tua.

“Abis ini kita makan dulu, nggak apa-apa kan?”

Perasaan Byungchan _nggak enak_ , tapi dia lebih nggak enak lagi kalau nolak. Jadi, dia tadi ngangguk aja sebelum duduk di bangku depan penumpang. Pas mereka baru banget keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Hanse bales _chat_ yang tadi dia kirim.  
  
_Se, ini kenapa sih? Gue nggak ngerti._

_Goblok banget, lo barusan jadian sama Kak Seungwoo._

_Se, ini gue beneran punya pacar?_

_Iy. Congrats._  
  



	3. i like it when you smile

Menurut Seungwoo, jatuh cinta itu tidak melulu harus diungkapkan. Untuk Seungwoo yang lebih suka main aman, akan lebih baik kalau _perasaan lebih_ nya tidak diumbar demi saling menjaga perasaan.

Seungwoo lebih suka jatuh cinta dalam diam.

Diamnya Seungwoo bukan berarti ia tidak melakukan apapun. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah cerita pada siapapun, tentang berapa banyak puisi yang ia tulis di atas kertas berwarna kuning pucat untuk diletakkan pada loker milik seseorang _terspesialnya._

Seperti saat ini, dirinya hanya mencoba merekam lekat-lekat dalam memori, bagaimana kedua ceruk diam-diam terbentuk akibat senyum yang tiba-tiba hadir di bibir laki-laki yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, setelah membuka sebuah kertas berwarna kuning pucat yang laki-laki itu sembunyikan di laci meja.

Kalau Byungchan adalah sosok yang _peka_ , mungkin laki-laki itu akan menyadari semburat merah yang tiba-tiba hadir di kedua telinganya.

“Seungwoo, menurut lo kenapa ada orang yang bisa nulis segini bagusnya tentang gue?”

“Memang sebagus apa, sih? Lo aja nggak pernah nunjukkin tulisannya ke gue.”

 _“Nggak._ Soalnya, lo pasti nggak pernah mikir kayak gini tentang gue. Lo terlalu banyak tau jeleknya gue.”

 _Itulah kenapa Seungwoo selalu berpikir Byungchan itu spesial._ Byungchan selalu tau dimana bagian kurangnya dia sebagai manusia, tapi nggak pernah sadar kalau ada yang dibuat jatuh cinta setiap hari karena sikap _rendah hati_ nya.

“Tapi Byungchan, lo itu sebenernya—”

“Gue kenapa?”

“Memang banyak jeleknya, sih.”

Seungwoo langsung mengaduh sakit ketika Byungchan menepuk keras lengan atasnya, lalu tertawa dengan keras.

Memang, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Seungwoo selalu menyukai suara tawa _sahabatnya._


	4. sepeda

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Byungchan sebenarnya sering sekali mendengar kalimat ini.

_'Nggak ada manusia yang sempurna.'_

Byungchan setuju, tetapi tidak pernah _se-setuju_ saat ini.

Hari ini, Byungchan dan pacarnya—Kak Seungwoo, sudah setuju untuk _sport date_ ala-ala. Pagi-pagi sekali Seungwoo sudah datang ke rumah Byungchan, mengajak _jogging_ di sekitar kompleks perumahan. Tentu saja Byungchan bersemangat karena ia memang sedang suka-sukanya olahraga. Apalagi, Seungwoo memang punya badan yang ideal, menurut Byungchan. Jadi ia pikir hari ini akan jadi seru karena ia bisa puas melihat Seungwoo olahraga.

 _Jogging_ mereka tidak buruk juga, buktinya mereka dapat satu putaran penuh keliling kompleks yang cukup luas. Byungchan juga puas, karena pacarnya memang terbaik kalau sedang serius apalagi sambil _berkeringat._

Seungwoo yang berinisiatif mengajak dirinya istirahat di taman kompleks. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan satu botol air mineral, ketika Byungchan sadar kalau taman kompleksnya menyediakan sepeda untuk digunakan secara bebas. Tentu saja, mengetahui hal tersebut membuat Byungchan sangat bersemangat.

“Kak, mau main sepeda?”

“Kamu aja, aku masih mau istirahat.” Ujar Seungwoo, sesaat setelah meneguk air mineral botol keduanya.

Tentu saja Byungchan tidak terima, _karena bukan kencan namanya kalau ia main sepeda hanya sendirian._ Akhirnya, dengan sedikit paksaan Byungchan menarik lengan Seungwoo sampai tempat parkir sepeda.

Kini Byungchan sudah memilih satu sepeda, dan tinggal menunggu Seungwoo memilih yang lainnya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia menunggu, tetapi Seungwoo tidak juga mengambil sepedanya.

“Kak, jangan kelamaan. Itu pake yang warna merah aja.”

Awalnya Seungwoo mengikuti arahannya. Namun, ketika sudah sampai pada sepeda yang ia tunjuk, pacarnya itu malah berjalan mendekatinya—lalu duduk di bagian belakang sepedanya.

“Jalan, Byungchan.”

Tentu saja Byungchan terkejut.

“Kakak nggak bisa main sepeda?” Byungchan bertanya dengan setengah berteriak.

“Cerewet banget. Jalan aja, buruan.”

Byungchan langsung mengayuh pedal sepedanya ketika mendapat sebuah cubitan di pinggangnya setelah menertawakan _kenyataan_ kalau pacarnya yang kata orang-orang _'sempurna'_ itu tidak bisa bersepeda. Berkali-kali mereka hampir terjatuh karena Byungchan yang sulit mengontrol tertawanya.

Namun, Byungchan pikir ini tidak buruk juga, karena setelahnya ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Seungwoo lebih sering dari biasanya.  
  



	5. tattoo you're gonna love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight! 🔞

Tidak bohong kalau saat ini Byungchan merasa sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Bahkan, Byungchan tidak ingat sejak kapan atasannya sudah tanggal dan kini ia peluk dengan erat karena pendingin ruangan yang diatur terlampau rendah.

Entah kenapa juga laki-laki yang berada di belakang punggungnya tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun, juga mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Byungchan ingin protes, tetapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. _Byungchan jadi semakin takut._

Sejujurnya ia sudah takut hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana jarum mungil yang sedang disterilkan itu akan melukai permukaan kulit pundak kanannya. Namun, tidak bohong kalau ia juga kesal dengan manajer—juga sahabat yang sudah ia kenal sejak lima tahun lalu, yang kerap mengatakan hal-hal _menjengkelkan_.

“Lima menit lagi, rileks.”

Byungchan mengangguk, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak bisa rileks.

Tenyata lima menit berlalu lebih cepat daripada yang ia perkirakan, karena kini ia bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat di pundaknya yang kedinginan. Byungchan lantas memejamkan kedua mata, dan yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah _tahan saja rasa sakitnya._

Byungchan masih terus memejamkan kedua maniknya, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh. _Tidak ada yang terjadi._ Tidak ada lagi sentuhan di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Karena rasa penasaran yang kian meninggi, Byungchan perlahan membuka kedua mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sekotak tisu, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah wajahnya yang tiba-tiba diusap menggunakan tisu tersebut.

“Kamu takut.”

_“Aku nggak.”_

“Lagian kenapa sih tiba-tiba banget mau bikin _tattoo_ segala, hm?”

Byungchan hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan sebenarnya ia _sedikit_ malu setelahnya. Laki-laki yang kini duduk di hadapannya hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum mencubit pelan pipinya yang sudah kering dari air mata.

“Sini, cerita.”

Laki-laki itu—Seungwoo menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Pada akhirnya Byungchan hanya membuang rasa malu, lalu segera duduk di pangkuan _suaminya_ itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar dingin sekarang, dan ia butuh Seungwoo memeluknya.

“Kamu bilang _design_ nya spesial, aku mau jadi yang pertama kali punya.”

“Itu namanya _marketing_ , Sayang.”

Byungchan hanya membulatkan bibir. Memang terlalu lama berada di dekat Jinhyuk membuat hidupnya susah— _manajer tapi suka menyesatkan._ Seharusnya ia tidak mudah termakan omongan Jinhyuk karena sejak dahulu laki-laki itu memang suka sekali menggodanya.

Tetapi tetap saja kalau itu menyangkut suaminya, Byungchan tanpa sadar jadi lebih protektif. Apalagi kalau mengingat Seungwoo itu populer, bahkan setelah mereka menikah sekalipun.

“Padahal aku bisa buat yang nggak sakit, yang kamu pasti suka.”

Byungchan tentu paham _mengarah kemana_ pembicaraan Seungwoo saat ini, dan ia juga sudah bukan Byungchan yang sepolos dua tahun lalu.

“Ya, dipraktekin.” Tantang Byungchan.

Awalnya, Byungchan hanya merasakan kecupan kecil pada bahunya, tetapi ia yakin kalau Seungwoo mengerti yang ia inginkan—hanya lewat sorotan mata yang tidak kunjung lepas memandang. Byungchan kini merasakan bibir Seungwoo yang hangat bergerak pelan menuju perpotongan lehernya, _tempat yang paling sensitif._

Padahal baru awal, tetapi Byungchan sudah dibuat susah mengontrol suaranya. Seungwoo memang paling tahu caranya _mengerjai_ sampai membuat isi kepalanya kosong, padahal cuma pakai mulut.

Sekarang, yang Byungchan rasakan hanya sisa-sisa _basah_ yang tertinggal di permukaan kulit. Tentu saja karena Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba melepas tautan bibir dari lehernya yang baru saja laki-laki itu beri _tanda_.

“Kamu gerak-gerak terus, _sakit.”_

Byungchan langsung mengerti apa yang Seungwoo maksud dengan _sakit_ , tapi ia sendiri tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan sampai milik Seungwoo yang berada tepat di bawah bokongnya bisa jadi setegang ini.

“Kenapa bangun?”

Seungwoo malah langsung menahan tubuhnya ketika ia bermaksud bangun dari pangkuan laki-laki tersebut.

“Katanya sakit?” Byungchan memandang Seungwoo bingung.

“Duduk aja, nggak apa-apa. Tapi sambil cium.”

Tanpa ia perlu menjawab pun Seungwoo sudah melakukannya.  
  



	6. tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ cheating; slight! 🔞.

Seungwoo sudah biasa jadi pendengar keluh kesah Byungchan. Teman sekamarnya itu terlalu banyak berbicara. Ini tahun kedua mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, dan semakin lama ia merasa Byungchan menjadi semakin menjengkelkan. Apalagi jika yang selalu jadi topik pembicaraan adalah hubungan laki-laki yang lebih muda itu dengan pacarnya.

Tentu saja selama ini bukan hanya Byungchan yang punya pacar, tetapi Seungwoo juga. Bedanya, Seungwoo hampir tidak pernah membicarakan apapun mengenai hubungannya kepada Byungchan. Jadi ketika ia putus, semua hanya akan berlalu begitu saja—tanpa ada pertanyaan apapun yang diberikan padanya.

Byungchan selalu membicarakan apapun masalah percintaannya, dan tipikal Seungwoo hanya akan memberi respon ketika laki-laki itu meminta pendapatnya—karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin mencampuri apapun yang bukan jadi urusannya. Seungwoo tidak akan berkomentar apapun ketika keesokan harinya ia mendengar bahwa hubungan Byungchan _lagi-lagi_ berakhir.

Seperti pada hari kebanyakan, Seungwoo hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan biasa saja. Biasanya dirinya akan _workout_ ringan di sore hari, dan setelahnya ia akan langsung membuat makan malam sederhana untuk dinikmati berdua dengan Byungchan—meskipun biasanya mereka makan malam di waktu yang berbeda.

Namun, yang lebih muda lagi-lagi tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja.

Byungchan memang sempat bercerita mengenai perempuan yang sedang ia dekati. Namun, mungkin karena sudah terlalu bosan, ia jadi tidak lagi memperhatikan apapun yang laki-laki itu ceritakan padanya. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia jadi tahu kalau Byungchan ternyata sudah berkencan dengan perempuan itu selama sekitar satu bulan lamanya. Hal itu membuat Seungwoo cukup terkejut, karena sebelumnya Byungchan tidak pernah punya hubungan sampai _selama_ ini.

Byungchan masih tetap bercerita, dan anehnya Seungwoo jadi mulai memperhatikan. Sejauh yang ia dengar, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau teman sekamarnya itu punya masalah dengan pacarnya. Seungwoo juga jadi ingat kalau ia sudah tiga kali bertemu dengan perempuan itu—karena Byungchan pernah membawanya ke apartemen mereka. Namun, Seungwoo tidak merasakan _keanehan_ apapun yang biasanya ia temukan di pacar-pacar Byungchan sebelumnya.

“Dia minta gue cium dia.”

Seungwoo masih dengan _workout_ nya— _sit up_ , dengan Byungchan yang masih memegangi kedua kakinya. Ketika tepat di hitungan ke lima puluh, Seungwoo menghentikan kegiatannya.

“Terus?” Balas Seungwoo, setelah ia menghabiskan lebih dari separuh air mineral dari botol yang Byungchan berikan padanya.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba terdiam, dan itu merupakan suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Byungchan yang tidak bisa berkata-kata adalah hal yang hampir tidak pernah terjadi.

Byungchan menyugar rambutnya asal, lalu bersamaan dengan hal tersebut muncul cengiran canggung yang biasanya muncul ketika laki-laki itu melakukan kesalahan. “Sori, gue pernah nggak sengaja liat lo ciuman sama pacar lo— _and I think you're a good kisser._ _Er—_ intinya gue nggak mau buat dia kecewa karena gue nggak tau cara ciuman yang bener—”

“Byungchan, _stop talking.”_

Sebenarnya Seungwoo sudah lama menyadari, _that Byungchan wants him to control_ , Byungchan ingin dirinya _ikut campur_. Laki-laki itu bahkan melakukan hampir semua yang ia ucapkan, dan itu membuat Seungwoo sedikit _takut_. Takut kalau dirinya jadi ikut terbawa ke dalam permainan yang laki-laki itu buat.

Jarak diantara mereka terlampau dekat, bahkan Seungwoo bisa melihat bagaimana laki-laki di depannya memejamkan kedua mata sesaat setelah ia mengatakannya.

_“What do you want? Tell me.”_

Perubahan raut wajah yang lebih muda terlihat begitu kentara, senyum manis yang tergambar terlihat penuh kemenangan. Di detik berikutnya, Seungwoo jadi sadar kalau ia baru saja membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam perangkap.

_“Your lips, on mine.”_

Kedua manik legam itu menatap miliknya penuh harap, dan entah bagaimana melihat tatapan itu jadi membuatnya semakin _bersemangat._ Byungchan memejamkan kedua maniknya ketika jarak di antara bibir mereka hampir terpangkas habis.

Seungwoo hanya memberi kecup tidak sampai lima detik, dan itu jelas membuat yang lebih muda tidak terima.

_“I gave you what you want, how was that?”_

Byungchan bukan satu-satunya yang ingin _bermain_ disini, dan kalau laki-laki itu mengira dirinya adalah sosok pasif, maka jawabannya salah besar.

“Jawab— _oh_ , atau ini udah cukup, hm?”

_“Kiss me, please.”_

Byungchan itu terlalu mudah dibaca, juga dipancing. Sehingga tidak perlu waktu lama hingga jarak diantara mereka lagi-lagi terkikis habis—digantikan ciuman yang terburu-buru dan berantakan. Begitu terbaca kalau yang lebih muda begitu menantikan datangnya saat ini.

Pada akhirnya Seungwoo menyudahi _main-main_ nya. Tubuh yang lebih muda ia buat terpojok hingga berhimpitan pada kaki sofa, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suara ringisan akibat punggung yang merasakan sakit.

Ini yang Byungchan mau, dan _mungkin_ Seungwoo juga. Telapak tangan Byungchan mulai bergerak membelai wajahnya, dan tidak bohong kalau Seungwoo jadi terbawa suasana. Bibir yang lebih muda ia bawa ke dalam ciuman yang lebih memaksa, yang ternyata bisa diimbangi dengan mudah.

Byungchan sepertinya berbohong soal dirinya tidak bisa berciuman dengan baik.

Karena ketika ia berhenti membalas pagutan bibir, laki-laki itu malah menawarkan lidah diantara belah bibir yang tengah terbuka. Membuat Seungwoo tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali _menikmati_ apa yang laki-laki itu coba berikan.

Byungchan yang tiba-tiba melepas tautan bibir dengan napas tidak beraturan membuat Seungwoo sadar kalau mereka sudah terlalu lama berciuman.

Di depannya, Byungchan masih menunduk sambil mencoba menormalkan deru napas. Seketika Seungwoo dibuat bingung karena Byungchan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, lalu menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya.

“Kenapa, hm?”

Seungwoo hanya balas menepuk pelan punggung yang lebih muda.

_“I like you, so much.”_

Kalau boleh jujur, Seungwoo sama sekali tidak kaget mendengarnya. Tentu saja Seungwoo sempat beberapa kali menduga, tetapi Byungchan yang selalu punya _hubungan_ membuatnya terus-terusan menepis dugaan tersebut.

“Lo punya pacar.”

 _“I don't like girls.”_ Byungchan mengatakannya sambil menatap tepat di matanya. _“I'm not sure about you—_ gue nggak tau gimana cara biar lo tertarik.”

Seungwoo kali ini benar-benar tertawa, karena jawaban jujur yang keluar dari mulut Byungchan.

“Gimana gue mau tertarik, kalau lo terus-terusan ngomongin orang lain?”

Byungchan kelihatan begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dirinya ucapkan. Dengan kedua manik membulat, juga bibir yang seperti tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

Namun, sebelum laki-laki itu sempat mengatakan hal lainnya, Seungwoo sudah kembali membungkam bibir yang masih merekah itu dengan sebuah ciuman— _yang mungkin akan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya_.  
  
  
_“Seungwoo, tell me to break up with her.”_

Lagi-lagi, Seungwoo dibuat tertawa oleh perkataan laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya dengan napas terengah.

 _“You should.”_  
  



	7. tomorrow (it's going to be fine)

Seungwoo hanya ingin melakukan apapun dengan sempurna, kalau bisa di semua aspek kehidupannya.

Hari pernikahan yang _mereka_ tunggu-tunggu, setelah menghabiskan lebih dari separuh umur hidup bersama akhirnya tiba juga. Kedengaran agak mustahil, tetapi ia dan Byungchan sudah jadi _sepasang kekasih_ sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Menikah dengan cinta pertama memang jadi sesuatu yang terdengar _hampir tidak mungkin_ —tetapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Hubungan yang berlangsung lama tidak semerta-merta menjadikan kegugupan Seungwoo berkurang. Sebaliknya, karena hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung dalam waktu yang _lebih dari cukup_ , keinginan untuk melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna menjadi semakin tinggi juga. Hal ini lah yang sesungguhnya menjadi akar dari semua kegugupan yang Seungwoo rasakan.

Sejauh ini ia melakukan semuanya dengan cukup baik. Seungwoo sama sekali tidak bangun kesiangan pagi ini, apalagi sampai datang ke gedung yang salah. Dirinya tidak akan melakukan hal aneh hanya karena ditinggal beberapa hari oleh Byungchan.

Memang semenjak tiga hari yang lalu Byungchan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya yang ada di Jeonju, dan baru semalam Byungchan dan keluarganya sampai di rumah kakak Byungchan yang berada di Seoul. Tentu saja Seungwoo membiarkan Byungchan untuk beristirahat di rumah kakaknya saja, karena mereka sampai di Seoul sudah cukup larut dan Byungchan pasti lelah karena dirinya yang mengemudi.

Jadi, Seungwoo hanya meminta Byungchan untuk menunggunya di altar.

*

Seungwoo menghela nafas panjang. Byungchan sudah berada di ujung karpet beludru yang sedang ia pijak, dengan senyum lebar _khas_ nya. Yang menandakan bahwa tidak sampai tiga puluh menit lagi mereka resmi _mengikat janji._

Seungwoo hanya perlu tersenyum dan berjalan ke tempat dimana Byungchan berdiri. Kelihatan mudah, tetapi kenyataannya saat ini jantungnya terasa seperti akan jatuh ke perut.

Semakin dekat dengan Byungchan, Seungwoo malah merasa fokusnya semakin berkurang—

_dan yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi._

Seungwoo terjatuh _oleh kakinya sendiri_ tepat di depan Byungchan, juga seluruh tamu undangan. Seungwoo benar-benar malu, tetapi ia harus segera bangun.

Ketika bangun, ia hanya bisa melihat raut khawatir Byungchan tepat di depan matanya.  
  
_“Seungwoo, kamu baik-baik aja?”_  
  


_Hanya_ ada sosok Byungchan di depannya, dan yang lebih muda memang terlihat begitu khawatir dengan keadaannya.

“Byungchan, maaf aku ceroboh.”

“Kamu mimpi apa, Sayang?”

Suara detak jantung Byungchan yang begitu dekat dengan telinga membuat rasa khawatir yang terbawa dalam lelap seketika itu juga bisa ia kendalikan.

“Aku ngacauin pernikahan kita, aku jatuh di depan semua orang, aku bikin kamu malu—”

 _“I will still marry you._ Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik aja.”

Lalu Seungwoo merasakan satu kecupan di dahinya.

“Semua akan baik-baik aja?”

Byungchan mengangguk, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil yang begitu manis.

“Sekarang, mau peluk aku atau aku peluk, hm?”

Tentu saja Seungwoo langsung merapatkan diri ke tubuh Byungchan, membiarkan detak jantung yang lebih muda membawanya kembali dalam lelap.

_Besok, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._


	8. warnet, i'm in love

Padahal malem ini bukan jadwal Seungwoo jaga di warnet. Barusan banget dia sampe kosan, tapi Whasaff dari Sejun bikin dia pake lagi helm yang baru aja dia lepas dari kepala. Padahal chat dari Sejun isinya cuma sekedar, _'bang, ada doi'_ , tapi sesingkat itu juga dia meluncur balik ke warnet yang ada di depan gang.

 _“Good luck.”_ Kata Sejun, sebelum nepuk keras bahu Seungwoo. Abis itu cowok itu langsung ngasih tempat duduk _keras banget_ yang sebelumnya dia dudukin.

Seungwoo cuma bales senyum sedikit, terus buru-buru duduk di kursi. Langsung aja Seungwoo liat PC di depannya, ngecek daftar _user id_ pelanggan warnet tempat dia kerja, cuma buat liat id _ayamanjing_ yang lagi-lagi ngambil paket _nge-game_ sampe pagi.

Seungwoo nggak bisa mikir jernih, ini tuh banyakan untung apa ruginya. Padahal biasanya dia perhitungan banget soal waktu. Soalnya dia baru aja kelar jaga jam sebelas malem, dan sekarang jam sebelas lewat sepuluh menit.

Tapi, kata Sejun sih cinta itu memang butuh pengorbanan, dan Seungwoo _anehnya_ langsung setuju. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin gara-gara kepikiran temennya yang model begitu bisa dapet pacar yang _beneran bener._

Jadi, semenjak dua minggu lalu kayaknya dia jadi rela banget gantiin Sejun jaga malem cuma buat liatin mahasiswa ganteng yang suka banget maen _game_ dari tengah malem sampe pagi. Sejun bilang ini namanya naksir berat, cuma memang masih belum ada perkembangan sampe sekarang. Soalnya Seungwoo belum berani tanya yang macem-macem. Cuma, yang dia sadar sih, cowok ini keliatan banget anak tajirnya, karena setiap dia mau ngasih uang kembalian selalu aja ditolak.

Cowok yang dia taksir ini datengnya selalu bertiga sama temennya. Dua id lainnya nggak kalah aneh, kalau nggak salah inget sih _ayahmatahari_ sama _kayujati_. Terus, cemilan yang mereka pesen pasti nggak jauh-jauh dari kuaci sama teh botol yang kotakan.

Malem ini lagi-lagi yang bayar si ganteng, pake duit lima puluh ribuan.

“Nggak usah, Bang.” Jawab cowok di depannya waktu Seungwoo sibuk nyari kembalian yang ternyata nggak ada.

Tapi, meskipun bilang gitu si cowok masih juga berdiri di depannya. Seungwoo kan jadi bingung, terus takut banget malah jadi salting.

“Nggak papa, nanti saya tukerin di minimarket sebelah.” Balas Seungwoo.

“Jangan! Duitnya saya kasih buat Abang.”

Seungwoo jadi tambah bingung, terus mereka malah jadi liat-liatan agak lama. _Doi yang terus-terusan nolak, sama dia yang maksa-maksa._ Beneran bikin Seungwoo jadi salting, soalnya anak warnet sini jarang yang bening terus sopan kayak gini.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sama-sama sadar gara-gara ada suara gebrakan meja dari salah satu meja pelanggan—yang ternyata temen cowok di depannya yang pake id _ayahmatahari_.

“Bang, tolong banget di duit yang Abang pegang sekarang ada nomor Whasaff-nya. Gue sama temen gue udah capek banget begadang disini buat nemenin itu anak..”

Seungwoo nggak bisa berkata-kata, mau marah juga nggak bisa setelah denger yang dibilang si _ayahmatahari_ barusan. Yang otomatis buat dia langsung ngecek duit di tangannya, cuma buat nemuin nomor Whasaff sama nama yang ditulis pake spidol warna merah.

Belum sempet Seungwoo mastiin langsung ke orangnya—yang ternyata namanya Byungchan, setelahnya, Seungwoo malah liat dua cowok jangkung itu _digeret_ keluar sama cowok yang keliatannya _beneran_ naksir dia balik.

“Permisi, Bang. Kembaliannya ambil aja.”

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo ditinggalin duit seratus ribu di meja kasir.

“Eh—iya makasih.”

Waktu tiga cowok itu udah nggak keliatan lagi, Seungwoo langsung ngecek duit yang baru aja dikasih ke dia. Ternyata bener, ada tulisan kecil-kecil banget di pojok kanan bawah. _'Semangat jaganya, Bang.'_

Kayaknya besok dia beneran harus traktir Sejun makan.  
  



	9. see you again

Tahun terakhir perkuliahan memang jadi masa-masa yang penuh dengan cobaan. Seperti bisa saja setelah dengan susah payah menyelesaikan tiga bab awal skripsi, dan _seharusnya_ kini sudah bisa mulai mengerjakan bab keempat, keinginan untuk _liburan_ tiba-tiba muncul di kepala.

Seungwoo hampir saja kecolongan, dan malah ikut liburan dengan dua sahabatnya kalau tidak kuat-kuat iman.

Namun, tepat sehari sebelum keberangkatan, rupanya Seungwoo meninggalkan kacamatanya di perpustakaan umum yang ada di dekat universitasnya. Memang cuma kacamata minus biasa yang cuma dipakai kalau dirinya harus berlama-lama membaca buku yang ukuran tulisannya kecil-kecil, tapi rasanya sayang saja kalau dibiarkan hilang.

Memang semesta kadang lebih tahu apa yang sebanding dengan godaan _liburan di tengah kelamnya masa garap skripsi._ Tahu-tahu saja esoknya Seungwoo dibuat terkejut karena ternyata kacamata miliknya tersebut disimpan oleh laki-laki jangkung yang sebulan ini sering ia perhatikan.

Laki-laki yang di sekelilingnya selalu penuh buku cerita anak-anak.

Namun, meskipun Seungwoo penasaran, ia tetap tidak berani menanyakan apapun walaupun hanya sekedar nama. Lucunya, hari ini laki-laki yang kelihatan jauh lebih muda darinya itu malah menghampiri duluan untuk mengembalikan kacamatanya yang ketinggalan kemarin sore.

“Makasih ya, _er_ —”

“ _Oh_ , Byungchan. Kalau Kakak?”

“Panggil aja Seungwoo.”

Padahal Seungwoo bermaksud mengajak Byungchan ke kedai es krim yang ada di seberang perpustakaan sebagai tanda terimakasih, tetapi rupanya Byungchan ada urusan lain yang sepertinya mendesak.

“Kalau besok?”

“Bisa, kalau besok.”

Seungwoo sama sekali tidak berpikir dua kali ketika ternyata ia lebih memilih untuk membuat janji dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal hari ini, dibandingkan menepati janji untuk berangkat liburan bersama dengan dua sahabatnya besok.

*

“Berarti Kakak lagi skripsian?”

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk, sebelum menyuapkan satu sendok besar es krim _mint choco_ kesukaannya ke dalam mulut.

“Kalau kamu? Ada tugas kuliah?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil.

“Aku belum kuliah tahun ini, belum diterima di jurusan yang aku mau.”

“Sori.”

“Kenapa minta maaf?” Byungchan malah tertawa, sampai kedua matanya jadi tinggal segaris. “Mungkin aku memang harus belajar lebih banyak lagi. Lagian aku juga ada kegiatan, kok. Jadinya nggak bosen.”

“Kalau boleh tau, kamu ada kegiatan apa?”

“Aku sama temen-temen volunteer di salah satu yayasan, bantu anak-anak biar bisa baca.”

Seungwoo rupanya menyadari sesuatu.

“Pantesan, buku yang kamu baca kebanyakan cerita anak-anak.”

“Kok Kakak tau?”

Sepertinya Seungwoo _terlalu banyak berbicara_ hari ini, tetapi syukurnya Byungchan tidak kelihatan terganggu sama sekali.

“Kita sering duduk sebelahan.”

Mungkin menunda liburan sama sekali bukan keputusan yang buruk. Karena sepertinya mulai sekarang ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bertemu Byungchan, dan ia tetap akan diingatkan oleh laki-laki itu akan skripsinya.

“Jadi, tinggal berapa lama lagi Kakak skripsiannya?”

“Sebulan? _Mungkin_.”

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa lagi, karena jawaban Seungwoo yang terdengar ragu.

“Kamu juga, semoga tahun depan bisa keterima di Jurusan—?”

“Sastra.”

Seungwoo jadi tersenyum, sepertinya ia semakin dibuat suka oleh sifat optimis laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

“Oke. Aku yakin kamu bisa, Byungchan.”  
  



	10. the angel has fallen

Rasanya lelah sekali.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang Byungchan habiskan di atas perahu mungil miliknya. Bukan ia tidak tahu jika malam ini air laut akan pasang—karena malam ini waktu purnama. Hanya saja, ia baru saja menyadari kalau persediaan makanan di tempat tinggalnya nyaris habis.

Jangan lupakan seberapa benci Byungchan dengan babi hutan yang selalu mengejar setiap kali ia mencoba berburu di hutan. Sehingga satu-satunya cara teraman untuk mendapatkan daging adalah dengan menjaring ikan di laut yang tidak terlalu dalam.

Byungchan seharusnya mendengarkan kata-kata Hanse. Laki-laki itu sempat menawarkan sejumlah bahan makanan untuknya sampai ia berhasil mendapatkan bahan makanan yang cukup. Namun, ia langsung menolak, yang tentu saja alasannya karena Hanse tinggal bersama dengan adik perempuannya. Kalau persediaan makanan dua bersaudara itu dibagi untuknya juga, sudah pasti akan kurang. Byungchan tidak ingin merepotkan Hanse karena harus mencari lebih banyak lagi hewan buruan.

Malam ini, laut di tempat paling dangkal sekalipun memiliki kedalaman melebihi tinggi badannya. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda keberadaan kawanan ikan di sekitar perahunya, padahal biasanya tempat ini jadi tempat ikan berlalu lalang.

Byungchan menghela napasnya, _ia sudah sangat lapar._ Padahal ia sudah membayangkan betapa lezat ikan panggang hasil tangkapannya, tetapi sungguh naas sudah sampai selarut ini ia tidak mendapatkan satu ekor pun ikan.

“Kirain keringet, ternyata air mata.” Byungchan segera mengelap wajahnya yang basah menggunakan pakaiannya.

Entah kapan laut akan surut. Apakah setelah ini ia harus memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam hutan _lagi_ untuk berburu ayam hutan. Dikejar babi hutan sungguh meninggalkan trauma mendalam untuknya, karena membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kedua kakinya hilang tenaga.

“Dewi! Kenapa nyari makan aja susah banget?”

Byungchan dengan refleks melindungi kepalanya, karena kerasnya suara petir yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Karena terkejut, Byungchan malah melepaskan salah satu dayung yang ia genggam, dan secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan perahunya dihempas angin kencang menuju ke tengah laut. _Apa mungkin tiba-tiba ada badai?_

Byungchan sebisa mungkin mendayung perahunya menuju pantai. Namun, kelihatannya usahanya sia-sia. Karena secara tiba-tiba benda bercahaya jatuh dari langit, menghantam perahunya hingga terbelah jadi dua. Setelahnya, yang Byungchan ingat hanyalah dirinya yang melayang bersama dengan sosok lain yang tidak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas karena pandangan yang tiba-tiba menggelap.

_Apakah sosok di depannya ini—pencabut nyawa?_

*

Ketika kedua matanya terbuka, Byungchan hanya melihat terang. Mungkin ia sudah tidak lagi berada di dunia, dan kelihatannya ini bukan tempat yang buruk juga.

“Ini surga?”

Byungchan bagai dihempas lagi ke bumi, atau karena ia memang masih berada di bumi.

Karena setelah sepenuhnya sadar, ia kembali merasakan lapar. Lantas ia melihat ke sekelilingnya—bukan tempat yang ia kenal. Termasuk sosok laki-laki dengan pakaian yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

“Kamu siapa?” Tanya Byungchan pada laki-laki yang kelihatan sedang kesulitan memanggang ikan.

“Kamu laper?”

Byungchan mengangguk.

“Sebentar lagi mateng—”

“Setengah mateng lebih enak..” Byungchan langsung menutup mulut ketika dilihatnya laki-laki tersebut menatapnya bingung.

“Ini ambil aja.”

Laki-laki itu menawarkannya satu ikan panggang setengah matang. Tanpa berpikir panjang Byungchan mengambil ikan tersebut, dan tanpa ragu ia langsung memakannya.

Rasa ikannya sangat enak, atau mungkin karena dirinya yang terlampau lapar, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar ia sudah menghabiskan satu dalam sekejap.

“Lagi?” Byungchan hanya mengangguk lagi ketika ditawarkan ikan lainnya.

Tanpa ia sadari air matanya sudah kembali jatuh. Namun, buru-buru ia hapus karena takut membuat bingung laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

“Kamu kenapa nggak makan ikannya, nanti keburu dingin.” Byungchan kemudian mengambil satu untuk diberikan pada laki-laki di sebelahnya.  
  
Seluruh makanan sudah habis. Laki-laki itu hanya menghabiskan satu ikan panggang, sedangkan sisanya tentu saja Byungchan yang menghabiskan.

Kini keduanya hanya duduk berdekatan di pantai tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikit pun. Ini bukan tempat yang Byungchan kenal, mungkin mereka terdampar di pulau tidak berpenghuni—karena tidak kelihatan tanda adanya manusia lain di tempat ini.

“Kamu.. _malaikat_?”

“Aku Seungwoo.”

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya, karena untuk beberapa saat ia melihat cahaya di balik punggung laki-laki itu. Tetapi cahaya itu langsung menghilang, bersamaan dengan laki-laki tersebut menyebutkan namanya.

“Byungchan.”

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyebutkan namanya. Tangan Seungwoo yang menjabatnya terasa begitu hangat, sangat berbeda dengan miliknya yang menurutnya selalu dingin.

“Byungchan, abis ini gimana? Mau tinggal masing-masing atau bar—”

_“Bareng.”_

Byungchan mengatakannya tanpa sadar, karena membayangkan hidup sendiri di tempat tidak berpenghuni membuatnya merinding. Seungwoo langsung tersenyum, yang menurutnya _menyilaukan_ dalam artian aneh. Karena bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa tersenyum lebar ketika situasinya seburuk ini.

“Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan ngelindungin kamu, Byungchan.”

Seungwoo tersenyum, dan untuk satu kali ini Byungchan yakin sekali kalau laki-laki di depannya bukanlah manusia biasa.

_Mungkin, ini jawaban dari Dewi atas permohonannya._

*

_“Bunda, kalau dibiarkan dia bisa kehilangan nyawa.”_

_Sosok wanita yang baru saja ia panggil adalah Dewi—yang mengatur semesta._

_Seungwoo tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar diizinkan untuk turun ke bumi. Ada sosok yang ingin ia selamatkan hidupnya._

_“Dia hampir tidak punya keberuntungan, nak.”_

_“Itu alasan kenapa hamba memilih dia.”_

_Selama ia hidup, Seungwoo selalu patuh, selalu mendengarkan yang ibunya katakan. Seungwoo hanyalah satu dari ribuan malaikat yang menebarkan keberuntungan pada makhluk di bumi._

_“Kamu yakin? Hidup di bumi tidak akan mudah.”_

_Seungwoo pada akhirnya berlutut. Keberuntungan milik sosok yang selalu ia khawatirkan akan habis di malam ini._

_“Bunda, bukankah Dewi bisa mengabulkan apapun? Tolong kabulkan permohonannya, aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kali.”_

_**Permohonan agar selalu diberikan aman.** _

_Karena ketika Dewi membiarkan malaikatnya jatuh, tidak akan bisa ditarik lagi._  
  



	11. the reason

_“Gue penasaran siapa yang bakal bikin lo yang kayak batu ini lembek dikit.”_

Mungkin sekitar dua lebih—atau tiga tahun lalu, Seungsik mengatakan hal ini padanya. Cuma Seungsik yang bisa bilang hal jujur seperti itu, karena mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak anak-anak, dan sampai sekarang dirinya dan Seungsik masih jadi tetangga.

Seungwoo tidak tertarik dengan interaksi berlebihan, ia lebih suka jadi diri sendiri. Beberapa orang akan berkata hal buruk di belakangnya, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang mengaku _suka_ dengan kepribadiannya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli, apalagi sampai mencari tahu tentang apa yang orang-orang katakan tentangnya. Kalau Seungsik tidak bilang, mana ia tahu apa pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Seungwoo tidak merasa melakukan apapun, tetapi laki-laki bermarga Kang itu selalu memberi tahu soal betapa populer dirinya selama ini.

_Kata Seungsik, akhir-akhir ini dirinya agak berubah._

Seungwoo masih tidak peduli, sampai pada suatu saat ia tanpa sadar jadi rajin menegur satpam yang berjaga di parkiran kampusnya.

“Pak Kim, selamat siang! Udah makan belum?”

Pertanyaan basa-basi itu dijawab dengan gelengan lalu ucapan _'Belum, dek'_ oleh laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di pos satpam sambil memperhatikan kendaraan yang keluar masuk parkiran.

Membuat Seungwoo dengan spontan menimpali percakapan itu. “Jangan lupa makan siang, Pak.”

“Kakak kayaknya sekarang jadi akrab sama Pak Kim.”

Di antara senyum cerah yang ditujukan padanya, Seungwoo jadi berpikir, _sejak kapan?_

*

Ternyata memang butuh waktu sampai Seungwoo sadar kalau dirinya _memang_ banyak berubah.

“Siapa? Biasanya lo kalau bales _chat_ nggak suka basa-basi.” Ujar Seungsik tiba-tiba, padahal harusnya mereka fokus dengan aransemen _cover_ lagu untuk diposting di _channel_ Youtube _band_ mereka akhir pekan ini.

“Byungchan, nanyain mau dibawain makan apa besok pagi.”

“Temen lo?”

“Gue ngasdos bareng sama dia, besok ada kelas pagi.”

Seungsik langsung tertawa setelah ia menjawab dengan jujur, seolah baru sadar akan sesuatu. “Harus banget dibales sekarang?”

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab, karena ia sendiri pun tidak yakin alasannya. Buktinya masih ada beberapa _chat_ yang belum ia buka sama sekali. Hanya saja, setiap melihat kontak Byungchan tertera, ia tidak akan ragu membukanya.

“Nanti dia nggak tidur kalau gue belum bales.”

Seungsik tertawa lagi, dan itu membuat Seungwoo berpikir, _apa dirinya benar-benar berubah?_

*

“Padahal aku bisa berangkat sendiri.”

Sebenarnya Seungwoo juga bingung, apa alasan ia malah membelokkan motornya masuk ke dalam gang kecil tempat kos-kosan Byungchan berada.

Mungkin karena ia tidak tega membayangkan Byungchan harus jalan kaki ke kampus—yang sebenarnya menghabiskan waktu tidak sampai sepuluh menit.

_Mungkin juga—karena ia mau jadi orang pertama yang dapat senyuman Byungchan pagi ini._

“Yaudah, kalau gitu Kakak sarapan dulu aja disini. Kelasnya mulai jam delapan, masih lima belas menit lagi.

 _Byungchan baru saja tertawa,_ yang membuat Seungwoo kembali fokus pada pembicaraan mereka saat ini. “Iya?”

“Ini bubur ayamnya, barusan dapet. Masuk dulu, gih.” Byungchan menunjukkan kantong plastik berisi bubur ayam yang sepertinya sudah sejak tadi ia pegang.

Tanpa berpikir terlalu lama Seungwoo masuk ke dalam, lalu memarkirkan motornya tepat di depan kamar kos Byungchan. Setelahnya, ia segera melepas helm dan langsung mengikuti laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.  
  
Sepertinya Seungwoo harus mengakui kalau dirinya benar _berubah_ , dan alasannya pasti karena keberadaan Byungchan di dekatnya beberapa bulan terakhir.  
  



End file.
